Gen: an overprotective brother
by Pan Son Brooke
Summary: what if, istead of goten, goku and chi-chi had a daughter named gen? she was VERY close to trunks still, and gohan decides to protect his little sis... in the time after goku left
1. auther's note

Authors note,

I don't know where this story will go and no flames please.

Anyway lets say instead of Goten, Chi-Chi and Goku had a daughter named Gen and she was still best friends with trunks and all and they start to become more than friends? And Gohan becomes involved for his 'little sister's' sake.

Some things you should know:

my o and enter keys are broken

I am in 6th grade so I'm not the best writer there may be gaps between chapters…

and I mean big gaps…

an age chart with a few things about

Gen : age:28(so trunks is 29ish)

she is close to pan,

super sayian,

chi-chi wants her to be normal, so she has to sneak out to train with trunks and vegeta,

likes trunks,

actually gets along with vegeta,

and maybe some more stuff later


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own dbgt though it would be fun to own vegeta, trunks, pan, and a few others…

chapter 1

Gen awoke to a banging on her window. She opened her eyes and say trunks with a devilish smile on his face. She instantly brightened up.

She put on her best chi chi look and told Trunks "This better be good…"

"Yep, but get dressed, we are going to prank my father…" Trunks said, landing on the grass.

She got out from the covers and put on black tights with a ripped up skirt and a blue shirt. "What's the prank?" Gen asked as she flew out the window and they both headed off towards capsule corp.

"Well… what would dad do if mom would take away his food for a week if he said 'prince of all sayians'?" Trunks asked as they were in site of capsule corp.

She began to laugh " you are a devil Trunks, count me in! Where's your dad?"

"Do you really need to ask?" he said

"Training!" they both said and landed next to the gravity room vegeta saw them and completely ignored them except a small grunt to gen.

She had a smug smile on her face as trunks said " ya wanna know what mom said?"

At the mention of Bulma's name vegeta looked up from sparing with a robot "What did that woman say THIS time?"

"She said…" Trunks continued and then let Gen finish

"that if you say the words 'I am the prince of all sayians' you lose your meals for a week!"

"**WHAT**?" he said them ran off to find Bulma and screaming "**WOMAN**!" When he finally found her he started yelling and a big _BAM_ followed soon after as the frying pan of death struck again.

The pair laughed and trunks said, "oh, um… want to train? I have to talk to you about something…"

She smiled and said, "lets go! Super sayian?"

He nodded and they both powered up. Gen threw a punch and caught trunks off guard and he flew back.

He smiled and said "good job, but you'll have to do better than that…"

he leaped forward and the duo exchanged a furry of blows until pan came running up.

"Can I train too?" she pouted and Gen looked at Trunks

"fine, meet us in the gravity room in 5" he said as pan ran off

"why'd you make her wait?" Gen asked.

"Like I said, I have to tell you something… you are amazing and like you more than you realize… oh why did I have to be related to Vegeta?" he said it was obviously hard for him to get the words out

. "Well… I understand…" she whispered and leaned forward and kissed Trunks on the lips. After a moment they broke apart.

"Well… we shouldn't keep Pan waiting…" and with that she walked towards the gravity chamber.

AN: I would like to have a beta if anyone's willing…p.s my enter key is broken...:(


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my idea's and Gen.**

** Chapter 2 **

Gen motioned with her hand "on! Don't want to keep pan waiting" she said with a smug smile on her face.

"Fine, but I'll beat you there!" Trunks said, a playful smile on his face as he raced down the halls to find that Gen was leaning on the wall completely relaxed.

"What took you so long? I've been here for AGES!" Gen complained a smirk tracing her lips.

Pan came out of the room and motioned for the pair to come inside. "Come on its been exactly 6 minutes!" Pan complainedas they walked inside.

"Calm down pan! It was only a minute over… your turning into chi chi!" Trunks said as he watched the horrified look spread across her face.

"No I am not! Lets train before Vegeta comes back!" Pan said and then considered something "no super sayian, k?"

"Fine" they both said at the same time and then blushed.

"Wow, what's up with you guys lately? Oh it doesn't mater… Aunt Gen, me and you" Pan warned before throwing a punch only to have it blocked .

An Identical smile of determination crossed their faces and the sayian duo exchanged kicks, punches, and ki blasts only to have them blocked by their target.

All three were so involved they didn't notice Vegeta walk in and lean on the doorframe.

"I can see Kakarott in both his brat and his brats brat…" Vegeta's voice scared all three sayians and in turn the fight ceased.

"Gen, I bet you can't beat Trunks at full power" it was strange that Vegeta only would use Gen's name and he would only call his wife 'woman', they had a strange bond.

"Oh yeah? Sorry Trunks but your about to be beaten by a girl." Gen responded with a very Vegeta like attitude and cockiness.

"Dad, you're rubbing off on her! And do I have too?" Trunks whined.

"Don't worry" she got close to trunks and gave him a kiss "I'll go easy on you."

With that Trunks got up and powered up to super sayian two. Gen surprised them all by going super sayian three. Her long black hair became golden, spiky, and even longer.

"Dad taught me a few tricks in the years of peace before he left… including instant transmission." she spoke and a sly look crossed her face but was quickly replaced by Goku's look during a fight.

"Ready?" Trunks questioned and she nodded in response.

The duo charged and their ki began tearing up the room. Gen was soon overpowering him and when he fell on the ground she put her booted foot on his chest and hands on her him and asked Vegeta "so… what did I win?"

her only response was a grunt as he walked out.

She released trunks and helped him up.

Once they powered down all three sayians' stomach's growled and food overcame their minds as they laughed.

They left the room with only one thing on there minds: to find bulma for some food!

**AN: I am looking for a beta and would appreciate any ideas **


	4. Chapter 3: talking

Disclaimer: you all know the drill!

Chapter 3- talking

Pan and Gen just landed on the ground by the Son residence when Gohan walked over to gen and motioned for pan to go inside. With a puzzled expression she slowly walked to the door.

"When did you and Trunks become so 'close'?" Gohan asked with a stern but worried look as he crossed his arms.

"W-What do you mean? We've been friends forever!" she said quickly.

"Now it's time to tell me the truth…" Gohan said, his little sis could be just like Pan, only worse.

"Fine! Were kinda together now… please don't get overprotective…pwease? We only kissed…" Gen said and put on her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm just trying to look out for my little sis, you better be good and if he hurts you he's a dead monkey…" Gohan put on his best vegeta stare.

"Trust me, he won't. Now lets go get some food, I'm starved!" she said and ran off into the house.

_'Wow'_ Gohan thought_ 'she sure takes after dad'_

**Meanwhile at capsule corps Residence… **

Gen and Pan had left a while ago and Trunks was listening to some music when Vegeta walked in.

"Turn that infernal noise off! We need to talk…" Vegeta screamed over the music.

Trunks hid the off switch "About what…?" he asked suspiciously.

"When did you become so close to… that girl?" Vegeta tried not to call her Gen… it made the Woman mad…

"Well… lets see… we've been best friends are whole lives! You don't need to interfere with my personal life." Trunks snapped at him.

"Well, there may be hope for you yet. Any ways, you break her heart and I break your neck… that is unless kakorott's other brat gets to you first…" Vegeta looked at his son as he shuddered.

"Hey! You're supposed to be on MY side not Gen's! I think you like her! I love her… you don't need to worry." He whined.

"She has courage and I see a little of myself in her… and I better not have to" and with that Vegeta returned downstairs to see what the woman aka bulma had made for dinner.

**Like it? If you want the next chapter I want a review… otherwise I will let vegeta take care of you… **

**Vegeta: I better get to…****I'm bored! **

**Me: SHHHHH! Or else no food for a month! **

***Magically the sayian prince shut up for once in his life! ***


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but plot and Gen yada yada yada

Chapter 4

Gen woke up and quickly got dressed in ripped up jeans, a black shirt and jacket with silver sneakers that cold actually live through their battles.

She snuck out of her window and quickly flew to Capsule Corporation before Chi Chi caught her.

Trunks met her when she touched the ground "Hey" she kissed his cheek " what do you want to do?"

"Mom just baked a chocolate cake and if we get there before dad does we can eat it all!" Trunks said and rubbed his hands together.

"I'm game!" she ran into the brief's kitchen and opened the fridge to find a double layer chocolate cake.

"I think this is even" Trunks said gesturing he got 9-10ths of the cake and Gen got a tenth of it.

"Ah, I don't think so… half and half" she took a knife and cut It in half evenly and took her half of the cake onto a new plate.

Within moments the sayian duo had eaten the entire cake, then Bulma walked in.

"Trunks, Gen, I promised that cake to vegeta!" she looked at the empty cake dish.

"Sorry Bulma, trunks, why don't we watch a movie with bra and pan at my house… before vegeta gets here..." Gen suggested, the sayian prince liked her, but would beat Trunks to a pulp…

"You both better be going now, he's coming now!" Bulma warned.

Gen grabbed Trunks' hand and put two fingers to her forehead and concentrated hard. When they opened there eyes they were on the couch with bra and pan on the other end looking stunned.

"Instant transmission, dad taught me, hey, girls want to watch a movie? Pan gets to pick!" Gen told them.

"Yay! The Matrics or Battleship?" Pan asked.

"Battleship!" everyone said and Pan put in the DVD.

* * *

Gen opened her eyes in the dim lighting at the very end of the movie.

Her head was in Trunks' lap and she blushed. "Hey" she said and sat up "what time is it?"

"Uh…one o'clock, I'm sleeping over, Trunks could sleep on the couch?" Bra said looking at her watch. "Well… if pan doesn't mind I could bunk with you and Trunks could sleep in my room?" Was Gen's response and she blushed at the thought.

"I don't mind, we could have a sort of sleep-over!" pan said

"I'll sleep in Gen's room… but no one tell my parents, I'll never hear the end of it!" Trunks said.

And with that everyone went to the respected rooms and the girls played some games...

**Review! ****Vegeta:**** let me destroy them! **

**Bulma: ****no! Shut up or else I won't bake another cake! **

**Vegeta:**** I still can't believe they ate it! **

**Bulma:**** that's it! No cake! Vegeta:Why me? the brat ate my cake! **

**ME: before this turns into a fist fight, and now I'm hungry... bye!**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't make fun of me for the couples. You know the rest.

Chapter 5-Games

Pan Gen and Bra sat down in the middle of the room in a circle. "Hey, why don't we spin a bottle and whoever it lands on has to tell there crush…" Bra said and grabbed an old soda bottle and spun it.

It landed on Gen and she crossed her arms "do I have to say it? Come ON! Trunks, Duh!" She spun it again and this time it landed on pan.

"Do I have to?" She whispered.

"YES!" they both said.

"Uub" she said, almost too quiet to hear.

"Wow, there is a good chance there… Bra, your all that's left, I won't tell trunks." Gen said after a moment of silence.

"Well… anyone know what happened to android 17?" She said and blushed furiously.

"1-17? He's way older than ME! He was wished back a long time ago after 18 killed him" Gen responded, "There may be a slight chance…"

"Well… lets go to*Yawn* bed, I'm tire-" pan was cut off by bra

"So? I like him!"

"I am saying there is a chance, lets go to bed." Gen said and calmed the mood "pan-"

she was already asleep and muttered "Zzz Uub Zzz" and the two half sayians laughed at Pan's dream.

"Goodnight…"gen kissed her niece's forehead and walked to her sleeping bag and moved it to the floor of her room by her bed and fell asleep.

* * *

"Gen?" Trunks said when he saw her on the end of the bed sleeping like a rock.

"Huh? What?" she said and bolted upright to see trunks laughing like a maniac.

"Wow! You don't sleep very heavily, why are you here?" Trunks said after he got over his fit of laughter.

"Um, I decided to sleep in here, I couldn't take pans mumbling about uub…" Gen said quickly.

"Oh, I can't believe Bra likes 17, the walls aren't very thick, pan and uub could be a cut couple though…" Trunks said a matter a factually.

"Yeah, don't tell her that you know, lets invite them both over to train… you get 17, I'll get uub after I get dressed." Gen said and shooed him out of the room.

She picked out some black jeans and boots with a black shirt and jacket, the color of the day was defiantly black.

She then put two fingers up to her head and concentrated on uub, she opened her eyes to find uub training by himself in mid air.

"Hey, you want to train with pan, trunks, and I? Good so lets go!" Gen said and grabbed a startled Uub's arm and transported them to pan, Trunks, Bra, and Android 17.

"Uh… miss Gen, why am I here? You said something about training…" Uub said looking very confused.

"Yep! You vs. pan 17, maybe bra will-" she was cut off by Bra

"Of course!" she said WAY too excited.

"Ok so Bra vs. 17 and Pan vs. Uub and Trunks vs. me! Deal?" Gen clarified.

"Deal" They all agreed and the matches picked an order to go, Trunks vs. Gen was to go first.

They both powered up to super sayian two and charged. The fight lasted for a while and ended up with Trunks finally beating her.

The next match was Uub and Pan, he was acting very strange and Pan managed to beat him fairly fast.

When Bra and 17 fought he acted very strange and didn't try to hit her and ended up losing within the First minute.

The next matches were bra vs. Pan and the winner would fight had to fight Trunks and he won with little difficulty.

By then it was time for trunks and bra to go and Gen transported 17 an uub back home and the two partial sayians went inside to find food.

**Me: I am hyped up on chocolate syrup! Now Review!**


	7. Chapter 6

(A/N: if I don't get at least two reviews that aren't from my uncle I wont even start the next chapter! And vegeta will get to attack you…).

Disclaimer: don't own dbz, no mater how much I want it…

Chapter 6

"You know" Gen said, looking at Trunks said as she lifted herself off her spot by the cliff "I wish we could find dad, I miss him, could we use the Namekian dragon balls to wish him back?"

Trunks looked at her "yeah, I guess, my mom might be able to make a space ship…" before he had even finished his sentence she was up in the air and flying fast to capsule corp.

"Hey! Wait!" he called and flew after Gen.

By the time he caught up with her she was already at Capsule Corp. in deep conversation with Bulma.

"-And I have already repaired the black star dragon ball ship! You can pick one more person to go if Trunks is, Pan or Bra might want to go, or even Gohan!" Bulma said and ran up to her son as he landed behind them "Did you catch that, Son?"

"Yeah, I did, and I think Gohan would feel better if he came with us, thanks mom, could we leave by tomorrow, do you think?" Trunks confirmed his mother.

"I don't see why not, why don't you go ask Gohan, Gen, and Trunks, you better pack mister!" Bulma said and Trunks ran to his room muttering, 'Yes mam's and I will's' "You should pack, too"

"don't worry Bulma, I will" Gen promised before taking off on the long journey to Gohan, Videl, and Pan's house.

When she landed in front of the door she just walked right in and found her older brother.

"Hey, Gohan, I had this great idea, if we went to namek and wished dad back with their dragon balls we could have dad back, and it wouldn't be so lonely…" Gen told her older brother.

"Well, who all would be going?" Gohan asked his little sis

"Only me and Trunks but-" she was cut off by Gohan

"Absolutely not young lady!" He practically screamed Gen just continued her sentence ignoring his out burst

"but we were wondering if you would like to come?"

"Of course I will, when would we leave though?" Gohan said regaining his previous attitude.

"We were thinking tomorrow, So you better start packing, I'd say about 2 weeks worth of cloths." And with that she went to her room and leisurely packed, while both the boys rushed to get there things together, and they say it takes girls the longest to get ready!

R&R…. or else….


	8. Chapter 7

AN: want more reviews! Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? I…DON'T…OWN…DB/Z/GT! *Sob*

Chapter 7(it has been a couple of months and the ship STILL isn't ready)

"Can we please get going now?" Gen complained for the millionth time.

"Were almost done, why don't we go get settled in?" trunks tried to convince his girlfriend.

As he led her inside Gohan gave a small wink to trunks that only he could see.

As soon as they got in trunks put her stuff down in the corner and she turned around. Trunks got down on one knee silently as he could, luckily for him Gen was so involved in checking that they had everything she didn't notice when he pulled a blue velvet box out of his pocket

"Gen" He began as the female demi sayian turned around and gasped "I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I don't want to lose you, would you do the me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked as he opened the box to revile a diamond ring in a gold band with two little sapphires around the Gem.

"Oh! Trunks! Of course!" she squealed as he put the gorgeous ring on her finger then pulled her into a passionate kiss. Little did trunks know, Gen was untying the blue bandana around his neck and then ripped it clean off and ran off shouting

"haha! Can't catch me!" and trunks ran off in pursuit.

Videl and Bulma looked at the couple in confusion as Gen landed in front of them and hid behind Vegeta who was nearby.

"What's going on?" a startled Vegeta asked

"Shh! I'm hiding, I stole trunks' bandana, and he's after me!" Gen explained as she hid behind the startled prince.

"Oh! Young love…what's that on your finger?" Bulma asked as she saw a gold glint from the ring.

"Trunks proposed!" She said with a squeal.

"Congrats! Can I plan it?" they both asked at the same time.

"Sure, and tell my mom while we're gone, and try to stop her from screaming 'more Grandchildren' while we are gone? It's so annoying!" she paused for a moment " oh, and vegeta, take this for me please?" before he could respond she shoved the bandana in his hands and flew off, as soon as she left trunks landed where she had been standing.

"Congrats, Trunks!" Videl said as Bulma squeezed the life out of the lavender haired man.

When he broke free from his mothers grasp he spotted his bandana in his father's hand "I just missed her didn't I?" he asked them

"Yes, Yes you did, Congrats brat, and take this silly thing!" Vegeta threw Trunks' bandana, witch he easily caught.

"Vegeta! Why'd you give it to him?" Gen asked with her chi-chi impression.

"He just threw it at me! You can keep it if you want to" Trunks told her and she snatched the bandana back and tied it on her hair in a very pan-like fashion.

"How do I look?" She asked her fiancé

"Breathtaking as always" he said as Gohan landed near the four.

"Gohan look!" Gen flashed the ring under her brother's face "Trunks proposed!"

"I know, he came to he first sis, congratulations, and the ships ready to go" Gohan said

"Well come on then!" Gen grabbed the two half sayians, teleported them into the cockpit, then hit the blast off button as Gohan took the controls, and off they went!

AN: hope you liked! Sorry it took so long, I was playing my the legend of Zelda twilight princess game, I will try to be faster!


	9. Chapter 8

AN: sorry its been so long, I've been reading other fan fictions, practicing my martial arts, and my computer is being a jerk! I might not update for a while because I got a new idea for a story! In fact I might make it so long that there will only be an epilog left….

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them…

Chapter 8 Gen had been feeling a sharp pain in her lower back all day, and now was the chance she could finally get some rest!

As she was walking towards her room Trunks realized it was fairly early and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little tired" with that the young demi sayian walked into her room and fell asleep before she had even hit the pillow.

* * *

When Gen opened her eyes she saw a brown/black hairy thing and before her mind registered it was her tail she screamed.

Trunks and Gohan were in her room in a flash and it looked like they had been up for awhile, they were dressed and the ship had landed on namek just awhile before.

"Well, little sis, it looks like your tail finally grew back!" Gohan said, examining the reason for his sister's scream.

"Do I have to get rid of it?" she asked timidly.

"No, but get dressed, we're here! And we've gathered all but one dragon ball, and we have a namek to speak to the dragon for us!" Trunks said happily.

"WHAT? I've been asleep that long!" she shouted but then quickly shoved her brother and fiancé out of the room and quickly changed into a pair of jeans and a navy blue T-shirt that were flexible and then she ran out the room to meet them, all this happening in about thirty seconds.

"wow that was fast!" trunks said. Then the trio ran to find the last dragon ball.

* * *

"What is your first wish?" the Namekian dragon Porunga said. It was funny he could speak English but not understand it.

Gohan carefully worded their first wish and then told the Namekian, who translated to the dragon.

"It has been done" the ancient dragon spoke and there stood Gohan and Gens father, he was back to his original age and Gen had tars in her eyes as she ran up and gave him a hug, and was shortly followed by Gohan.

"We missed you dad" Gohan spoke for everyone when he said this

"And I missed you guys, too, and gen, what's that shinny thing on your finger? It looks a lot like what Chichi made me buy her when we got married…" Goku said as clueless as ever.

"Umm… well… Trunks proposed a while ago, I hope you know what that means…?" Gen said and her father nodded his head.

"Congratulations, lets get home now." Goku said and Gen ran over and whispered something to the Namekian before continuing in a louder voice "- and you can use the last wish however you would like" the Namekian sweat dropped and so did everyone else's when they herd her wish.

"You are a very strange girl, why'd ya wish for the dragon to be able to speak and understand all languages?" Trunks asked her as they landed home.

"I just thought it would help people!" she exclaimed as they got out and goku was attacked by chichi and Gohan by Videl.

**Will have the epilogue posted in the third person, then I will focus fully on my new idea!**


	10. Epiloge

Disclaimer: All the characters from db/z/gt: "SHE DOESN'T OWN US!" then gen steps up "only me and the plot" Epilogue:3rd person:Trunks and Gen had a beautiful wedding, even vegeta approved, and shortly after Gen gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Maya, Who was spoiled by everyone who met her. She had Lavender hair a few shades darker than her fathers, and beautiful onyx eyes. The world went smoothly after that and the heroes only had to show up when minor occurrences happened that the police couldn't handle. As soon as Maya was able to fight she was trained and excelled at martial arts. Her intelligents wasn't lacking either and she became Head of C.C. when she grew up. {Sorry if it was short, I just wanted to hurry, and be able to spar with myself and think of new ideas}


End file.
